Illusions and Obligations
by 100daysofwinter
Summary: A marriage to unite two nations, a collision of two opposing forces, and a mess of ice and flame, served with tea.
1. Tea and In-Laws

_Hello dearest reader,_

_what to say about this monstrous creation, this is most definitely an AU!fic set in a world where Sozin was a huge softie and Ozai wound up being the Firelord, regardless. Also, an excuse to unleash my creative zutara demons, yes, an arranged marriage fic, here we go again? I guess the politics and devices of this Universe will be made much clearer as the chapters roll out. Do stick around, if you can, I will feed you cookies and would love you forever. So without further ado~_

* * *

PROLOGUE

Katara has never really been an admirer of the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation.

Though it is true as they say, he is fiercely handsome; striking jaw line, jet black hair, speckled golden eyes, a lean taut figure, a tangible symbol for the future of his nation. That is all Katara knows, and that is all Katara sees when she first meets him. This is precisely what unnerves her. What makes her feel uneasy and nauseous, because he is too perfect, because in a matter of weeks, they are to be married, and they haven't so much as shared a greeting of hello to each other. Though her parents were kind enough to give her an illusion she has to consent, but she was not stupid. The deal had been brokered. The arrangements had been made.

They both sit across each other, and in presence of the elders. The Fire Lord opposite Chief Hakoda, Lady Ursa opposite Lady Kya, and their respective siblings, Prince Sokka opposite Princess Azula. High ranked fire sages and elders of the Tribe form the rest of the line. The room is long and narrow, decorated with expensive silks in fire nation red and gold, however Lady Ursa made sure to make her guests feel welcome, and adorned the walls with portraits and ornaments traditional to the Southern Water Tribe, in a gesture of good faith.

Katara was not accustomed to this in the Southern Water tribe. She knelt on the floor and folding her legs beneath her thighs, trying balancing her entire weight gracefully. Grace was second nature to the young water bender, just like the nature of her element. Though she was struggling to remain composed now.

The elders are speaking, tea is served, stories exchanged, and laughter ensues at the thought of their offspring's first born being a water bender, a water bending Fire Lord, now that's a scandal worthy of attention. Though they laugh, it is the first time in Fire Nation's history, a non-fire nation noble is wedding the Crown Prince. A water bending first born would be a smudge on the lineage.

Katara had assumed this position for the past half an hour, she was fairly sure her circulation had been cut off, and most importantly, she was starving. She wondered whether the rest of her life would be spent in silence and tea ceremonies, shut away from her family, her waters, her ocean kumquats, her otterpenguins, her ice, her home. Katara's thoughts drifted off to the iridescent night skies of the South Pole, devoid of pollution. To the cold nights when Gran-gran would, mostly, fill her brains with ancient stories of terrifying spirits and legends, followed closely by a screaming Sokka, followed even closer by her parents laughing at Sokka. Her thoughts meander to the present as easily as they took her away, and she was in front of the prince, who was staring directly at her for the first time, golden eyes searching, almost yearning. The sudden eye contact takes her by surprise, and she contains a gasp, her legs were ready to give way any moment, she straightens her back again, and squeezes her toes which are jammed between her buttocks and the floor.

The anxiety grew robust in her chest, she felt constricted, the Prince maintained eye contact, she was too intimidated to look away. Why is he staring? She slowly pivoted her head to notice everyone else was also gazing at her, as though expecting her to speak. Lady Ursa smiled warmly, eyes brimming with curiosity and compassion.

"Speak up dear, do you have any qualms with receiving my child as your husband?"

The illusion, again. This is her last chance. The anxiety, which grew robust in her chest had laid eggs, they slowly found its way to the pit of her stomach, and began to disperse throughout her body. She felt them settling into her bones and organs, in every nook and crevice. Her hands felt clammy, and her heart thudded fiercely against her rib cage. She felt heavy and anchored. She wanted to get up and run to the nearest dock, and jump on the first ship home.

"I…" words dried up at the back of her throat, and she began to feel her embarrassment well up on her cheeks, 'Yes… I mean no, I mean yes I will receive Prince Zuko as my …' she was on the brink of bursting into tears, when the bell rang.

"Food is served in the Royal dining room!"

A palace servant strolled in and belted, as though this precise sentence was the defining moment of his life, and the only thing that mattered. He took an exaggerated ninety degree bow and walked out, not realizing what he had walked into. Ozai looked livid.

'Finally, I'm starving,' Sokka looked alive for the first time. The Fire Princess erupted into a nervous high-pitched laugh, her face looked puzzled, as though her eyes were in disbelief with the actions of her vocal chords.

"I apologize, Fire Lord, for my son's outburst," Chief Hakoda bowed his head and side eyed his child, Sokka shrank into himself. Ozai gave a measured smile.

"Dear Hakoda, we are family now, please call me Ozai," the Chief's posture stiffened and gave a weak smile. Family, at his daughter's expense.

"Prince Sokka does make a valid point, I'm quite hungry myself dear," chimed Lady Ursa, "Aren't you hungry Kya?"

Kya looked at Katara with a concerned smile, "I think we can all do some good with food and rest."

"Now that the formalities are in order, and no one disputes this engagement, I call to order…"

The present world was slipping away, she watched the Fire Sage with concentration, his voice had become muffled and fuzzy, she squeezed her eyes open and shut, she wanted to vomit but nothing came, she felt her eyes rolling to the back of her head, she felt hot, so hot she was sweating. She faintly remembers falling forward into someone's arms.

* * *

_So there you have it folks, thanks for making it to the end, please review, give me some feedback, throw some flames etc, and maybe give me some love, if you'd like to see this story take life? This has been my first attempt, the idea was itching at the back of my head for so long, I just had to get it out._

_-Winter_


	2. Food run

_Quick note, I reposted this chapter__**, a lot of extra bits have been added**__, quotation marks have been fixed up and I realise my eagerness to post a story before it's refined is quite irrational. Thanks __polinafrostowl for pointing out the QM's you're on point about everything, I did reveal their ages, I mentioned Azula was 17 through dialogue, so going by ATLA, Katara and Azula are both the same age! Hope that helps!_

* * *

_Chapter 4:_ **Food Run**

Katara opened her sticky eyes, and massaged her temples and forehead. Her eyes adjusted to the room, the pungent smell of burnt incense hung in the air. It was dark outside, she knew it, she felt it. The moon coursed through her veins, electrifying every particle of her being.

A tame fire was kept burning at the fireplace, and by it slumped a figure in an opulently carved chair. The face was camouflaged in the shadows. The figure was most likely asleep, as it hadn't responded to Katara's sudden movements. She noticed the flames rising and falling with her commander's breaths. It danced to their rhythm, a steady, not necessarily calm, but solid pace. Katara's eyes wandered over the limp body, the fire highlighted an object, a golden, refined headpiece held a lopsided topknot together. Katara discerned the figure was none other than the Fire Princess.

The Waterbender's heart raced. How did she get into this bed? Anxiety and curiosity formed an allegiance and twisted in her chest. She tried hard to remember, but could recollect nothing past the tea ceremony. Manic thoughts of false imprisonment or treachery danced through her thoughts, but she dismissed it, she didn't feel in danger.

Katara scratched her head, running her fingers through her tangled hair, trying to remember what had transpired. She quickly checked under the layers of cushions and blankets, her heavy robes had been changed to much more comfortable, lighter and finer material. She fingered the deep maroon, silk gown, she liked how it felt against her skin, much different to the coarser and thicker wools of the South.

"You're awake," the sudden presence of Azula by her side caught Katara by surprise. _How in this world did she move so fast?_

"Yes, I guess so, but-"

"You've been out for a while," Azula stated, examining her fingernails, '_exceptional_ timing, sister-in-law, and right into a Prince's lap,' Katara blushed violently.

"The Prince's _what?"_ she was dreaming, she pinched herself under the duvet. No, this was no nightmare. This is real. This is happening_. Happened._ Things were starting to come back, the meeting, the lightheadedness, and the firm arms. Azula looked pleased.

"Don't worry, I'm just _teasing_," the Fire Princess patted her on the side. Katara gasped, looking toward the curtains. Azula raised a brow and turned her head toward the window.

"I thought I saw something move, a shadow or something..." Azula moved to the window with incredible stealth and shook the curtains.

"It's just the wind Blue eyes, relax," the Fire Princess smirked.

Katara didn't know she had held her breath for that long, "So I didn't, like…"she motioned falling forward.

"Oh _that_," Azuala imitated her, "you definitely did, but my mother was incredibly happy, as though half way to the deed already!"

"To _what_?"

"Oh, you know" Azula drew an arc over her stomach with her right arm, Katara pulled the duvet over her head and groaned.

"Do you know what time it is?" she muffled under the covers.

"It's probably a little past midnight, you're hungry," Azula pointed toward Katara's stomach.

It was never questions with Azula, Katara figured, it was either orders or observations, even if it were subjective to the other person. Not that Katara cared, Azula seemed to be the only person in the palace who would talk to her, and not treat her as some sort of commodity. She liked that, she liked that _very_ much.

The Firebender led the Waterbender down the dimly lit halls, filling her on the events of the day, how a certain Watertribe Princess had collapsed at the notion of marrying the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, and that too, into his awaiting arms, and how she had been sound asleep for the past six hours, _the audacity,_ missing out on a royal banquet, partially held in her honour. Oh and how Fire Lady Ursa had fussed over seeing the Watertribe Princess in such a state that she broke sweat and had to lie down herself. Oh and how the future Fire Lord basically crept around the corridor inconspicuously, trying to determine whether his future Fire Lady was alive and well- _Wait, he did that?_ -and that he hadn't inadvertently killed her. Katara didn't know how to feel, ofcourse, Azula could be lying.

A few guards halted them, but one look at the Princess, they quietly went the other way, as though eagerly remembering some gravely important, royal guard duties to sanction, in the middle of the night. Katara was impressed.

"How do you do that, back home, I'd be hurled back into my room for sneaking around at night without anyone," Azula chuckled at her company's revelations.

"Well, blue eyes, you're with _me_!"

"Oh-"

"Actually, it's because I spar with them, training, and I'm not so bad at firebending,' she drew a blew flame at fingertip, 'and I kick their asses back to Agni in the ring, so either the braver ones alert my father, or I grill them in the ring, it's a loose-loose situation."

"You're that good? I've never seen you train," there was something about the Princess, which commanded her complete attention. She wanted to tell her, that she was considered a protégé for her age too, but she was conscious of sounding pretentious.

"Well, it would be a let down if I wasn't, being a Master Firebender and all." Katara's mouth dropped.

"That, that's incredible, Azula, you're only seventeen," she'd heard rumours of the Princess' skills, but was unaware of her status as a 'Master' bender. It was also the first time, Katara addressed the Fire Princess by her given name, Azula smiled hearing it.

"It's not _that _impressive," she shrugged with elusive pride, "If stories serve me right, your skills are quite something to match, Katara!" Katara snorted.

"They're a little backwards in the tribes, girls are taught to heal than fight. I'm lucky, it's compulsory for me to learn all the facets and arts of Waterbending, being the _Chieftain's daughter_. It's changing though, more girls are coming forward with eagerness to learn, it's worse in the north, sadly."

Azula seemed to contemplate on those thoughts. They walked in silent camaraderie, making crisp turns here and there, until Katara stumbled, kicking something metal and sent the object flying in the air. Azula caught her before her knees could hit the ground. They both winced as the sound echoed and clambered through the halls. They heard a rumble of armour and metal men running towards them.

"Come on, Blue eyes, if the Imperial guards catch us, we are definitely fried," she linked arms with the Waterbender, a chill surged through her body, pulling her into a side closet. She lit a blue flame at her index finger, it was a utilities closet. "They're the elites," she continued with one brow raised, "unwavering and utter loyalty to the Crown, paralleled with formidable and unassailable skill. They're stationed around Royal chambers at night, and we aren't so far off from it."

"Sounds scary."

"Ok, Water Princess, if you don't believe me, I'll take you out to the rings tomorrow, you can see for yourself!"

"No, No, I believe you Azula, I'm just really hungry to talk right now," she gave a weak smile.

"I found the culprit!" The guard called out down the hall, "It's that damn Chef Wu's, komodocat, Lee!" The sound of metal men petered out. Azula struck her head out, examining the halls, and motioned Katara to follow.

"Well, you can watch _your_ beloved spar as well," Azula nudged Katara's side, Katara nudged back, "you know, he has a line of girls who watch him religiously," Katara blushed all shades of red. She wanted to ask the Fire Princess more about her beau, but every time she tried, it was as though she swallowed her tongue. She secretly wished Azula would continue to talk about the Prince, so she could have even the slightest measure of knowledge as to what she's in for. But unfortunately, Azula loved to tease. But, she was also quite sweet.

"We can organize tuition in the Palace for you, I'm sure there won't be any opposition," the Waterbender beamed, excitement and possibilities drifted to the top in her cerulean eyes, "I've never sparred with a Waterbender before, oh look, we're here!"

The two nobles halted at the foot of the Imperial Kitchen.

"The chef hates me," she whispered, and before Katara could ask why, "I accidentally lit his komodocat on fire when I was seven, he always gives more to Zuko."

"Good thing it's treason to kill royalty."

"You're going to fit right in," Azula smirked.

They shuffled through the door, Azula moved with pristine stealth, whilst Katara moved clumsily, hitting and bumping into every island and utensils. The kitchens were split into several sections; Azula was commandeering her into the farthest room.

"Try not to be a typhoon, Blue eyes," she said, holding a spatula which should have hit Katara square in the head. When they'd reached the farthest room, Azula stopped and drew a one large breath, open hand met closed fist, as she exhaled, she drew an arc over her head, and the sconces around the walls came alive.

"Oh look, it's the _Blue Spirit_."

* * *

_Hey guys,_  
_this chapter was less plot building and more relationship building. I really wanted to develop Azula and Katara's relationship, this is an AU where there is no war, so I wanted to bring everything I loved about Azula into this fic, the fire, the charisma, the unapologetic confidence, without her being a complete nutcase (and eventual sociopath) and what better way to do that, than an impromptu food run to the palace kitchens. So, I really hope I haven't butchered these two wonderful ladies, and made their personalities too OC. Warning! Don't stay for an epic plot, ladies and gents, or any plot at all, it's most likely going to be cute day to day fluff. Please read and review, I'd really appreciate it OTL_

_-Winter_


	3. The Blue what?

_Chapter 3:_** The Blue What?**

"The Blue what?" Katara whispered, searching Azula's eyes.

"Never mind, look forward Princess, I present to you," she pointed exaggeratingly to the far left corner, "your future!"

The Crown Prince of the Fire Nation leaned against the bench, too preoccupied with funnelling fire cakes down his mouth to turn around, his shaggy hair splayed down to his neck. He was wearing something very dark, and unforgivinglyform fitting. Katara watched the taut muscles on his back flex in the light, her eyes dragged toward his arms, the ones that had supposedly caught her. His body, sculpted and chiselled, a monument for dedication to his arts. Katara was frighteningly intrigued and she involuntarily inched closer.

"Usual place Zuzu?" Azula raised her voice, so the occupant at the far corner could clearly hear her, "I thought it was funny how the sconce above your head _magically _didn't light!" Zuko didn't even flinch.

"I thought it was _funny_ how the guards cannot distinguish between a komodocat and a rhinotroll. Anyone with half a brain cell would know!"

"Best compliment yet, you flatter me, brother."

"I try, it's my duty as future Fire Lord and exceptional sibling," he mumbled, the result of shoving more firecakes down his throat, "to ensure the unyielding flattering of Princess Azula, Daughter of Fire, Breath of Agni, Child of Fire Lady Ursa and his Royal Majesty, Fire Lord Ozai- "

"Did I mention I had company, Zuzu?"

"Did your imaginary Spirit friends come visit again, are they also hungry?"

Hearing the snide remark, Azula sent a fireball surging toward Zuko, which Zuko dissipated by raising his flat palm, as though it was second nature for him to block flying flame balls hurled at his back.

"You're still hungry right, Zula?" He pivoted on his foot preparing to send a scorching firecake at her head when- _Oh for the love of Agni. _Katara stifled a laugh.

The firecake in Zuko's hands had melted into sticky gloop, and started dripping on his robes and feet, but he couldn't move, he was frozen at the spot by the Waterbender's glare.

"This my brother, Katara, have you guys met?"

The Prince glanced at his betrothed, his eyes roamed over her body, and he quickly averted his gaze towards the floor, coughing violently.

"I have to go," he managed to croak.

"Don't be silly, my sister-in-law and I just got here!" Azula pouted, pushing Katara toward his direction.

"Hi," Katara managed, awkwardly waving her hand. Zuko looked up briefly again, and managed to give the exact same reaction as before.

"Azula, this _isn't_ right!"

Did the prince just completely ignore her?

"What on earth are you babbling about now?" the younger sister chided, "we're hungry, Blue eyes over here is running on Madam Ting's wonder potion, and only Agni knows how many tigermouse hairs are in that, and she hasn't had a sizeable meal in the last six hours, so _move_, or else _I'll _move you!"

"_Azula_," he threatened with soft malice glazing his tone. He looked past Katara. Golden eyes clashed ferociously. The Waterbender saw the Prince flushing completely red. She couldn't possibly comprehend how skin as porcelain white as his was capable of producing all hues of magenta.

Does he hate her that much, to the point where he can't even _acknowledge_ her.

"Can you not be see rude to your fiancé," he knew Azula had caught on, but she was going to make Zuko pay for his cutting remarks.

"_Azula._"

"_Zuko._"

"Please escort the Watertribe Princess back to her bed chambers, if someone sees-" his brows knitted together with concern.

"Why don't you? After all, she's _your_ wife to be!"

"Princess Ka-, I can't- you shouldn't be here," he tugged at the collar of his shirt, the remains of the firecake now running down his neck and chest, he looked up again wiping his hands on a cloth.

"I mean I shouldn't be here," Zuko gulped, was it him, or was it a _furnace_ in here? "I mean we shouldn't be here, not when you're-"

"Zuko!" Azula reprimanded.

"You're not… right, o-"

"Excuse me?" Katara interjected, looking bewildered.

He has the nerve to completely ignore her and now she's not _right?_

Zuko's eyes widened, "You're right, you're unquestionably right… for me, I mean for the Fire Nation…for everyone" the Waterbender raised her right brow, "but, but- I don't want to see you, I can't see you, not that I want to see you, like this, not yet, not right now-"

"I'm sorry," she replied bitterly, "I didn't realize my presence would so gravely offend his Royal Highness."

Azula watched the scene unfold with awe, how was her brother able to dig his own marital grave, before it even began, over something so irrational, only Zuko and his staunch honour would give a Dragon's tail about.

"Don't Aplogize! I didn't-"

She had to interject, this was getting out of hand, and as much as she'd like to see her brother cook under his clothes, she had a Waterbender to care for, and a future sparring partner at that.

"Zuko if you insist on continuing to make a fool of yourself, please go ahead, but for the love of _Agni_, do not wake up the whole palace in the process, simply put, shut up before I shove that spatula down your esophagus."

The Fire Prince groaned in exasperation, he stormed off past the two girls, he turned on his heel and looked toward Katara's direction, opening his mouth to say something, he shook his head and pivoted again. _Not today, Zuko, not today._

"You're dead, Zula!"

-0000000-

The girls were back in the room, having smuggled in various kinds of food in Azula's black cloak. Their return trip was much easier.

"So, are you going to tell me why your brother hates me so much or is that some sort of Fire Nation custom?" She started scooping the innards of a dragonfruit into her mouth, Azula just shook her head.

"You're doing it wrong, peel off the skin, that way you don't waste the flesh," she grabbed fruit out of the former's hand and demonstrated.

"I mean, _don't_ get me wrong, I never expected it to be all _sunshine and rainbows_. After all, this is your average_ trade_ marriage agreement," Azula handed Katara back her fruit, encouraging her to eat, "But, you know, at the back of my head I expected a little kindness from him, some show of acknowledgement. Am I that _hideous_ for him to not even look at me!" Azula opened her mouth to interject but was flooded by an onslaught of the Waterbender's scorn, "somehow, I'm expected sprout Fire Nation babies soon, and how does one even begin to imagine that when he won't even address the fact that I even exist?" The Fire Princess was smart, she knew better than to head into a rising tempest, and she was fully aware of full moons and the inexhaustible power it gave her friend, she was going to let the sea calm first. Besides, she was at a loss for what to do. Azula was never the comforter, Mai was far too apathetic for emotions and whenever Ty-Lee had a mental breakdown, she managed to sort it out herself.

"They haven't taught you yet," was it a question? Katara was never too sure, though Azula did seem like she wanted an answer.

"Taught me what?"

"Do you have any idea what you're wearing?" Azula raised her brow. To be quite honest, no, Katara had no idea of her appearance, or exactly what on La's earth she was fitted into. She hadn't seen a mirror in the last ten hours.

"Well I've been a little pre-occupied to check myself out," she pointed to her bed spread, which had a scattering of food stains and still a mountain of food left to eat. Azula popped a lemon-apple candy in her mouth, and scrunched her face from the instant sourness of the sweet; she cracked the hard exterior with her teeth and melted into the saccharinity of the apple.

"I thought as much. Disheveled hair," she poked the former's head, "coloured lips from the ceremony, oh and the cherry on the ember-cake, you're wearing a scarlet silk gown, which is basically an invitation-"

"Azula, get to the point-"

"-it's basically forbidden for him to have seen you like this, actually any man really, especially since neither of you have _seen_ anything!" she giggled. The Watertribe Princess made an 'O' shape with her mouth, lingering on confusion and rage. Azula pulled at Katara's hand, guiding her off the four poster, and walked her to a vanity table at the opposite wall.

"Tui and La, and all the Spirits in between. What am I _wearing?_" she screeched.

Katara stared at the exposed flesh, she could not recognize herself. She traced the delicate black lace neckline which met her caramel skin, it plunged into her chest, revealing enough to make a grown man blush. She fingered the thin straps, which led to an exposed back. How the gown clung to all her curves, gathered around her bust and accentuating her waist and hips. She poked her leg out, a long narrow slit worked its way up from the ground to her mid thigh.

"Honestly, Katara, I hadn't noticed," Azula stood back, raising her flat palms.

-0000000-

_Azula always lies._

Of all the things she could ever be wrong about Zuko, which was very little by the way, was that her complete assurance her brother would be in that kitchen, around about midnight, eating away his feelings.

When anything unsettled His Royal Highness, you could always find the Fire Prince sitting in his usual place. Like when the time came for Azula to leave for the Fire Academy for Girls, or during the time they'd lost _his_ Lu Ten, or the sudden revelation his beloved Uncle Iroh was leaving for a quest to the Spirit world, withdrawing his Crown to Ozai.

Zuko would find solace in this corner, where no one would seek for him, and where no could find him. He needed this today. The events couldn't have gotten worse, even if he had tried. The Princess practically fainted into his arms when asked to marry him, from utter disgust, was he that undesirable, _no way_. He heard the Fire Sages whisper all kinds of premonitions of what this could mean to one another. Then he had to sit through the banquet, listening to the various generals giving him bedroom etiquette on 'how to please the Missus' which made him completely lose his appetite. Then we he'd finally swallowed the guilt, and his pride to visit the Watertribe Princess, people were darting in and out of the room, and he swears he caught the maids giggle at his attempts.

Azula sympathized with her brother, in the only way she knew how, to devise a plan and save this marriage from self combsuting before it even had the chance to hit the road running. Besides, she knew was going to like the Waterbender and couldn't allow for his Royal Highness to screw that up. Added bonuses involved the idea of making her brother squirm in his pants. She asked for the Princess to be dressed in a tasteful red silk gown, 'appropriate' for the Fire Nation weather- which only meant one thing. After raiding the closet herself, she directed the maids to change Katara. Now it was a matter of waiting.

She knew it was her brother creeping around the halls when the nursemaids had left, and she waited patiently to see whether he had the fireballs to come in.

Oh he did.

When she had dozed off.

She precisely remembers closing the windows because of the draught, so it wasn't the Spirits who opened them up. _Oh he was clever._

It was Katara who helped, really. When Azula had ran for the window, she caught the faint glimmer of a blue and white demon mask running through the gardens, toward the north of the building.

She had him and she was sure.

Now that Katara was awake and hungry, and she could also use a bite to eat, she naturally led the Waterbender to the kitchens to a sulking Zuko, who was inevitably going to be a bumbling Zuko. She played the coy sister, dangling the seductive bate at his nose. She was somewhat expecting the Fire Prince to strike up a nonchalant conversation about something or other, meanwhile embarrassing him a little; instead he basically wiped gloop all over his face. _What in the worlds combined_.

Azula, had failed.

She _hated_ failure.

But one thing was for sure, she was right. She quite liked the Waterbender.

* * *

_AN/_  
_I honestly don't even know what this chapter is..._  
_Katara was basically wearing the closest thing to Fire Nation lingerie, to those who missed that, which isn't all too revealing at all, but enough to get under Zuko's shirt. Azula, in her twisted head, thought dressing Katara this way was particularly advantageous -without much harm, pulling a fast one on Zuko meanwhile helping the both of them to talk to each other... Oh Azula, you and your cunning, misguided ways. Please review, because I have no idea what I'm doing... as always, much much much LOVE !_  
_-Winter_


End file.
